When Christmas Comes Around
by AssassinPerson
Summary: Christmas is fun. And so is this! :D Well, it is fun until everyone decides that posting 50 million things at the same time is fun, and then it isn't fun. This is something to be updated every Christmas, so I don't have everywhere being too cluttered up. THANKS AND BYE!


**Me: Because Christmas is coming up, I decided to make this. It is a special Christmas-themed chapter for my stories and will mostly be a continuation of the previous chapter, while not actually affecting the story at all. So you will get to see bonus chapters for each of the stories that I have, and I hope that you enjoy them! This is started in 2015, and each story thing will have the year and part of the story title to tell you which one it is. And one for each story. OK? THIS IS GONNA BE FUN! :D (Flails arms about randomly) Oh yeah, here is a kind-of Bonus story thing which will only ever be seen here. And it is a Christmas one with YOU in it. Oh yeah, no OC's for this bonus chapter. Sorry! :3**

It was the evening of a time known as Christmas Eve. And you were excited for it. This was because you were going to get to meet your favourite characters again as well as ones you don't like, but no-one cares. You grab one of the random coloured hats, and it was (Random Colour) this time around. _"Time to go to the shops"_ was the only thought that ran through your mind as you drove your (Random Colour) car with 5 seats, enough for you and four of your friends. Finally, you get a chance to read the letter while you were parked up in the (TESCO/ASDA/Morrinsons/Sainsburys) Carpark. It said:

Dear (Your name)

I invite you to the biggest Christmas Party of the year. There is a Secret Santa, and everyone is going to participate. Enclosed is who you will be getting the present for, as well as other information. You will be driving there, and taking four of your Friends/Not-Friends. These are...  
Sam Winchester.  
Shadow the Hedgehog.  
Emmet.  
And... That dude who lives down the road but I can't remember his name.

Thank you for reading this. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The person you are the Secret Santa for is... Lets see who is picked... Err... Felix AKA. PewDiePie. Don't ask me why. Thank you for reading, and see you there!

From ?

You laughed "Typical (Favourite Character/Person/YouTuber Here), always trying to make me not know it was them who sent it. Shame he made me have to get a present for PewDiePie though. And the person who lives down the road must be Ike, shame no-one seems to care about him." and so you finally walked into (TESCO/ASDA/Morrinsons/Sainsburys) or else you wouldn't have presents for anyone. After the biggest shopping trip in your life, you get back to your car somehow and drive home. Because you house is in (Country you live in). And you see Ike being sad "I hate that guy..." Ike says, and you walk over  
"Yo Ike. What is it?" he looks up to you and shows his letter "Damn. I am guessing it is (Favourite Character/Person/YouTuber Here) who sent the letters. Why does (Favourite Character/Person/YouTuber Gender) hate you though?" Ike shrugs then you go home, and somehow get all that you brought inside the house.

You finish wrapping up the last present for (Insert random Character name) and send them all off to the location the letter says to send them to, all apart from one. The Secret Santa Present. You sigh and say "I wonder who my Secret Santa is. I hope it is (Insert random Character name), (Insert random Character name), (Insert random Character name), (Insert random Character name) or (Insert random Character name)!" and then you go to sleep on the sofa for no reason. A message saying "(Your name) is sleeping in a bed. All characters must sleep in a bed to skip to dawn)" appears when you do that. While sleeping and dreaming about something and watching who was going to sleep, even if they didn't need to sleep.

Soon, it became Christmas. And you get changed into something random and christmasy and red and green and while and you get into your snow-coloured car. Wait a second, snow-coloured car? You look at the car, and at the street, and then at your feet. You scream and run inside, because it had snowed and you forgot your shoes even though they were on your feet five seconds ago. After locating where Dobby had hidden your shoes this time, you grab your Secret Santa Present and get into your car and set off. First, you drive down to pick up Ike with his Secret Santa Present. He gets in your car even though he shouldn't know how a car works but anyway, no-one cares. "Yo Ike. How are you today?"  
"Good. Very cold... Did you forget your hat again or?"  
"Oh damn!" you say, realizing that your (random colour) hat wasn't on your head "It is probably God being a troll again" you state with a shrug. Forgetting that Dobby probably did that as well.

Finally, you reach where-ever-the-heck Shadow lives. He gets in your car with a grump face on like always "Aww... Is Shadow a Christmas Grump?" you tease. Emmet laughs slightly. Sam rolls his eyes and Ike does a face-palm. "Just shut it (Your name)" Shadow says and the car was silent for 5 yards because Emmet suddenly puts a CD which has only the song ''Everything is Awesome'' on. This annoyed Shadow even more, and Sam seemed to get ticked off by this as well. Ike becomes a grump "I hate this song!" he moans but Emmet ignores him as he sings along to it really badly, annoying everyone including you. And there are four Christmas Grumps in your car now, with one of them being you. Also, you see the Ender Dragon fly by with Alex and Steve and other Minecrafters on her back, but no-one cares much about that do they?

After one of the longest journeys of your life, you reach Wembley Stadium. Everyone was there, even Master Hand! After kicking everyone, including yourself, out of your car, you watch what everyone else does. Sam runs off screaming after Lucifer shows up and starts chasing him. Emmet goes to find his friends. Ike is with Marth, Lucina, Girl Robin, Boy Robin and Roy. And Shadow is just a grump. You grab the ''Everything is Awesome'' CD and hide it, vowing to never let Emmet find it ever again. And then you walk into the stadium and sit by (Insert random Character name) and (Insert random Character name). For some reason, that dude who can play Tennis called Andy Curry was playing against Bob. Who probably exists but probably doesn't exist, no-one knows though. After an epic match of Andy Curry vs Bob, the loser -namely Bob- cries as he gets thrown into a Volcano 50,000,000 light years away on the planet Floatyjay. Andy Curry gets out his baking kit, and bakes some curry bread. But Gordon Brimsen appears and yells "THAT ISN'T THE RIGHT TEMPERATURE!" and he runs over to sort it out, which results in an epic fight between Andy Curry and Gordon Brimsen which involves Andy Curry throwing Super Spicy Curry and Gorden Brimsen throwing Austrian Brimsen Cheese. It was epic. Everyone clapped at the end for no reason. Suddenly, someone stands up. It was Stephen Frying-Pan! He declares "LETS GO TO VB AND LEARN SOME BORING FACTS!". Someone called Alan Gravies then yells  
"NO! NOT VERY BORING! I DON'T WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN A GAME SHOW ABOUT BORING FACTS AGAIN!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because boring facts are... Well... BORING!"

You sigh "Oh crap... Not this again..." for it always happens every year. Stephen Frying-Pan would want to do a Christmas Special Episode of VB and Alan Gravies would yell in protest because of how boring it was. It is like a History lesson but WORSE! Gordon Brimsen then throws Austrian Brimsen Cheese at Stephen Frying-Pan and Alan Gravies to stop them from fighting. It worked very well actually. But then Andy Curry runs over to Gorden Brimsen, and the two beat each other up again. Bear Frills appears and says "Why don't we go exploring?" in his delicate and soft voice. Which was strange to you, because you thought that Bear Frills wasn't actually like this until you remember that a lot of people aren't actually how they are meant to be which was confusing. Your old school teacher, (Mrs/Mr/Miss/Ms Random Name) suddenly appears and yells "WHY DON'T YOU LEARN ABOUT THAT SHOW FROM AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE CALLED QI? THAT IS INTERESTING!" but everyone ignored (Teacher gender) because why not?

Finally, the Christmas Tree got set up at the last minute, and everyone got their presents. And the Ender Dragon roars "What about the Secret Santa Presents?" and she shows a very midgety present in her large claw. Ridley nods, and then you realize that the two are actually dating, which was confusing but no-one cares. Master Hand sighs and says "OK then. (Your favourite character), where are you?" and then (Your favourite character) stands up and yells "TIME FOR THE SECRET SANTA PRESENT DISTRUBUTING NOW! I WILL YELL YOUR NAME AND THE PERSON WHO HAS YOUR PRESENT WILL YELL ABOUT STUFF AND GIVE IT TO YOU SOMEHOW!" and everyone nods, for (Your favourite character) makes everyone go silent as soon as (your favourite character gender) yells out the instructions. As people had their name called out, (Your favourite character) finally calls out "(YOUR NAME IN CAPITAL LETTERS)". All was silent for, like, the half-a-second that (Your favourite character gender) spoke for. And it was still silent for some time as everyone wondered who got you the present. Finally, someone on the other side of Wembly Stadium stands up. It was Sonic, the annoying Hedgehog. He yells "I am Sonic the Hedgehog and I got (Your Name) a present! It is a (Your Favourite Colour) (Your Favorite Animal) Toy!" and it appears at you.

After a long day, everyone goes home to their own Universes and you go to bed, wondering what stupid things are going to happen tomorrow. Because every day is a stupid and silly day in JaffaCakeLandUniverseSomethingOrWhatever.

 **Me: Happy Christmas guys! Or... Happy What-ever-day-it-is-if-it-isn't-Christmas! And this was something strange that I wrote. There are lots of characters, and real people have their last names changed for no reason, as you can see. And no-one likes school teachers, and everyone becomes OOC for a while in this. Thanks for reading, R &R, and goodbye! for now my friends!**


End file.
